Hit Comics Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Michael (the Red Bee's bee) * the D.A. Antagonists: * Kulak ** Rog ** Swordsmen Other Characters: * Dr. Lotz Locations: * , Items: * Kulak's swordsmen's electrified swords * Kulak's electrical swordlike rod that melts everything it touches | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Wing Low Other Characters: * Locations: * * , England Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jimmy Meke * Mabel Meke Antagonists: * Gorman Brothers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Para Items: * Vehicles: * USS Scarab | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Toni Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lois Nolan * Mr. Nolan Antagonists: * Oriental pirate submariners Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Solis * Betty Solis * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Solis City * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kidnappers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * John * John's wife Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Mary Lou Supporting Characters: * Professor Grump Antagonists: * Snipp Other Characters: * Stoop-Pendous Locations: * Toyburg Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Fritz Cardif Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Includes the text story, "Blood of the Wolf", by Toni Blum. * In this issue's Red Bee story: ** The hero is knocked unconscious when a person-sized statue is toppled onto his back, and breaks into pieces. A stone or metal statue would have pulped him, so this thing is probably just plaster. We don't actually see his head get hit by any of the pieces, but it does knock him out. ** We don't actually see Kulak die, or see his body, and we know that there was at least one secret escape panel in his hideout. ** The D.A. is again not addressed nor mentioned by name, and has not been since issue #2. * G-5, Super Agent is missing from this month's issue of Hit Comics. He returns next month. * In this issue's Hercules story: ** The nationality of the Oriental oil-pirate submariners is not specified. They could be Japanese, but this is the Quality Universe; they could just as easily be Mongolian. Unlike most cartoon Japanese villains of this era, they are tall, non-bucktoothed, and non-nearsighted. ** It's not stated whether any of these pirates survived Joe Hercules' destruction of their submarines and undersea base, but no mention is made of them being arrested. It's problematic how Joe himself survives any of this, but he's at least got superhuman strength and endurance going for him. ** These pirates secretly laid a 1500-mile pipeline from the west coast to the mid-Texas oilfields. That's a lot harder work, and more of it, than just drilling for oil legally. * In this issue's Neon the Unknown story: ** Fritz Kardif is the first villain of any kind, mad scientist or otherwise, to actually pose any credible threat whatsoever to Neon the Unknown. ** Kardiff's fate is unclear. Comicbook mad scientists are notoriously hard to kill, especially in explosions. We see no sign of him escaping, but we likewise lack confirmation of his demise. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #6 Dec 1940, entire issue }}